A Beautiful Lie
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella moves to Forks from Texas her last year of high school. She thought it was going to be her year until she found out she was moving, but then again she didn't know what was waiting in Forks. All Human.
1. The Beginning

Texas is the best place in the world, or at least to me. This is where I grew up, this is where my friends are, and this is where my life is. I don't see how I can just leave here and act like everything is okay. My parents are insane if they think I am going to go to Washington of all places my last year of high school. This was going to be my year. I had changed a lot over the summer. Last year I was sort of awkward looking. But over the summer I've come into my own. But none of that matters now because I'm not going to my school in Texas, no I'm getting stuck at Forks High.


	2. Miniskirts and Cowboy Boots

I walked up the staircase in my new house. It was actually really nice. My parents have always had money. Old family money from oil, but we weren't really one to flaunt it, we had everything normal in Texas. But here my mom didn't want an average house and it was either a mansion or a house with three bedrooms. And even to my mom who isn't a snob or anything three bedrooms isn't enough when it comes to a house. Her theory is that for every person there should be two bedrooms. Don't ask me why she started thinking that, but we've always had a six bedroom.

But here in Forks our house is huge. It's in a very secluded part of town, actually its right outside of it. It's a ten bedroom with an inside and outside pool, and tons of other extravagant crap. Like I said my mom had this or a three bedroom, and she couldn't break her rule. One of my mother's crazy things that make her Renee.

I walked past the doors on my side of the house. I got the East wing as my haven. My mom said I could have one of the bedrooms for my actual room and another for and my entertainment room. She said the rest will serve as guest rooms for my friends. I just laughed, right like I am even going to have friends down here.

My room was at the very end. It was really big and actually sort of my dream room, but I am never going to tell my mom that. It had a big window on the right wall, and it had a window seat. I've always wanted one but our old houses were too new and unoriginal to actually have one. But this house is different it is old, but not run down. I think I heard my dad saying it was around since the civil war. Apparently that's a big deal.

My room is painted a navy blue and has silver accents everywhere. The best part is my bed. It is a four post bed that has silver curtains containing it. It is perfect considering the window let's in so much sun light.

I could have it a lot worse but right now I am still sulking. I know your saying what an ungrateful bitch, but really if you were in my shoes I doubt you would be too happy too.

I know I'm not spoiled or anything, but for once I wish my parents did as I asked. They can take back all the new stuff they bought when we got here as peace offerings. Even my awesome blue Mustang they bought me. I really am grateful but I still don't understand why here and defiantly why now.

Why couldn't my parents wait until I graduated? I was planning on attending Texas Tech but now it just seems so far away. And why Forks? My parents said something about a good opportunity for my dad's career; he got a job as the Police Chief. But really I think it has something to do with wanting to get away from my friends. I am not a perfect person; I have made mistakes but none that should be considered such a big deal to move. I like to party, it's no secret; my mom even says its fine as long as I don't drive. Maybe there is just something my parents are not telling me. I will find it out eventually but until then I am going to make the most of this hell, hopefully I can find something to actually do here.

I sat down the box I was carrying and started taking out the contents. It was mainly pictures of friends and a few knickknacks nothing major.

Really I need to go shopping, my mom insisted that since the weather here is colder that I should donate my clothes. I donated most of them but I didn't get rid of them all. And unless I want to be wearing jean miniskirts and cowboy boots on my first day I need to get unpacked so I can go to Seattle to shop.

**---------------------------**=========================================

Okay so I didn't make it to Seattle.

And to put it in a nice way, I am pissed.

Renee wouldn't let me leave until I also helped her set up her closet. That took two days.

Now it's the first day at my new school, and my new senior year and I don't have anything to wear except a jean miniskirt that barely covers my ass, a navy blue tank top that is low cut and some cowboy boots. I know your probably thinking that's not all I have, and you're right. I have some cocktail dresses, some pajamas, oh and some sexy underwear. So what would you wear on your first day at a new school in the middle of Washington?


	3. Laughing Idiots and Girlfriends

**A/N I don't own any of the characters. The story line is mine. **

**I hope you like it. **

**I know I didn't mention it in the other chapters but I would like atleast two reviews per chapter before I post the next. **

**

* * *

**

I walked down the stairs praying that Charlie was already gone. If he was to see me he wouldn't care and make me go in some of his clothes.

I let out my breathe as I got to the kitchen and saw a note from my mom saying that my dad had left early and she was going to town to see what kind of stores they had. I laughed at that, in this town I bet there is just an old café and a corner drug store or something.

I grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

A huge smile broke out on my face when I saw my baby sitting in front of me. That is one thing I didn't get mad at my parents for getting me, I hate presents but how can a girl be mad for their parents getting them a Mustang? I know you can't!

The drive to school was quick and easy.

I pulled up to the school with my stereo blasting Carrie Underwood singing Before He Cheats. It is one of my favorite songs and I couldn't help but sing along.

The parking lot was pretty full and the cars weren't anything special, typical high school parking lot I guess. Except three cars.

A shiny silver Volvo, a red BMW, and a huge Jeep.

I smiled.

At least I won't be the only freak with money; there are others that go here too.

I pulled in pretty close to the expensive cars and grabbed my purse.

I can do this.

I hate attention, but I can do this.

Won't am I thinking?

Of course I can't do this, I am a coward.

I was fixing to put my keys in the ignition when someone knocked on my window.

I looked up to see a god.

He was gorgeous.

Blonde shaggy hair, blue eyes, just wow. I can't even describe his face, it was perfection.

I smiled hoping I wasn't blushing too much, and opened my door.

I put one foot out and then stepped out trying to breathe.

It wasn't bad enough that I am a coward, but I am getting out of my car with a very short skirt on in front of a guy that I might just start calling sex on legs.

I turned slowly when I got out just hoping that he was gone.

But unfortunately he wasn't, and he was smiling.

I don't know about what but he just made my knees go weak.

I had to make him stop.

I had to be a bitch.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. What is your name?" I drawled out with a bitchy tone to it.

He didn't stop smiling but instead if even possible it got bigger. Crap.

"Well hello darling. My name is Jasper Whitlock. What's a Southern girl like you do in a town like this?" Oh shit. He is from the South, and his accent. I might be from the south but a guys southern drawl can still make my panties wet in a second flat. I'm dead.

"Well, not really sure but I could be asking you the same." I said dropping my bitchy tone and adding my Southern Belle charm.

But before he could answer the bell rang and I had to get my schedule still.

He turned and waved before heading off towards the school building.

I walked behind a little behind him, subtly staring at his ass. I couldn't help it.

And let's just say God made no mistakes with this boy. Hold that he is no boy, he is pure man.

I saw a sign for the office and made my way towards it.

Maybe this school won't be too bad after all.

I was wrong. Very wrong.

This school is horrible.

My first two classes went uneventful. A few people stared but I can let that slide considering what I am wearing and the fact that I am a new student.

But then third period happened.

The God was in that class, and so was his girlfriend.

Yeah you heard me his freaking girlfriend.

And I couldn't even hate her.

She was awesome, she came in before him and sat by me and just started talking to me. Not one person all day had talked to me before her, it was refreshing.

We were talking about where I was from and I mentioned Texas.

She squealed like I just told her she won the lottery.

I didn't get to ask her why because the reason spoke first.

"So you're from Texas huh? Well it seems like we have something in common. What part are you from?"

I turned to the very sexy Jasper Whitlock that had a huge smile on his face.

I was speechless for a second before I registered he asked me a question.

"Oh um Lubbock. Do you know where that is? Most people don't it is quite annoying sometimes when they ask and then I explain and they are still like huh? So I just say where Texas Tech is, it's so much simpler." I rambled nervously. Then I heard laughing but it wasn't coming from Jasper. And I know it wasn't coming from Alice, his girlfriend. So I turned around to find the laughter. And that's when I spotted the second god of the day.

He had messy reddish brown hair and green eyes that seemed to be burning throw my head. I turned a bright red. But then I got mad. Why was he laughing he had no right to laugh!

"Why are you laughing?" I said pointing a finger at him and glaring.

He just laughed more.

"Edward stop laughing, Bella looks like she is fixing to castrate you." Alice said followed by a giggle.

I just huffed and turned around in my seat. The teacher came in shortly after that.

Who does this guy think he is? And why does Jasper have to have a girlfriend? I would really like to save a horse and ride a cowboy but that could just be wrong. I laughed in my head at my own stupid thought.

Except it must of not been in my head because they teacher noticed, apparently everyone noticed.

"Miss Swan I understand that our school might not be up to your standards but I would advise you to not laugh when a teacher is stating their rules. Do you understand?"

I just nodded my head and turned a color that could only be described as a beet.

Great I have made an idiot of myself today more time than I want to count and why? They all involve that stupid Southern god.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I hope you like it. Please review. I will try to get the chapter up as soon as possible after the two reviews. **


End file.
